poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders is another movie made by Stuingtion in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot After they get out of school for summer break, they're bullied again, so fed up with being made fun by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) decide to run away from home. When everyone finds out they start a huge search Party for the three fillies, the Skarloey Engines, Luke and Victor have always known how badly they were treated and then leave to find them themselves. Blank Flanks Forever On a great summer day, the CMC are let out of school for summer break. But as they leave Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come out and tell the fillies they wanna make them their BFF's but when Scootaloo asks them what it means, the bullies say "Blank Flanks Forever!" Then break in laughter, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look hurt but Sweetie Belle cries, then she runs for Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Scoot defends her friend by pinning the bullies to ground, then Cheerilie comes out and stops the trouble. Then Apple Bloom and Scootaloo take off after Sweetie Belle. Help from the others/The Great Talent Fair When Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds, they find Sweetie Belle on the floor still crying. Apple Bloom and Scoot saddly join their friend on the floor with sad looks. Then a little later, the Skarloey engines arrive and find their friends very sad and Sweetie Belle still crying, Skarloey comes up and asks what's bothering them, "They called us 'Blank Flanks Forever'!" Scootaloo snaps, Rheneas brainsparks that the bullies used the B.F.F. initals for that word. Peter Sam comes up and tells the fillies that there's a talent fair coming up and they could join in it and they could win at the contest in it. This cheers up the CMC but they still don't smile, so Duncan decides it time for plan B. They ask Pinkie Pie to sing the "Smile Smile Smile" song pronto! After she done singing the CMC smile wide. Then as their walking about, they hear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking about the fair. Then they hear them say they should check it out and laugh at the CMC if they screw up, the fillies get sad again and back to their home. When they arrive, Sir Handel makes a lucky guess that it was the two rich fillies. The CMC nod their heads, then Skarloey suggests they should stay the night to help their friends out in their situation. Deciding to runaway That night, at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds, Thomas, Twilight and their Team were sleeping but not the CMC. They decide to runaway by packing their bags and leave the team. After they pack their bags, they hop on Scootaloo's scooter and the wagon and set off. The Search Party Peter Sam wakes up first and decides to see Apple Bloom, but when he goes in her room he finds it empty, then he wakes Sir Handel, and Duncan, then when they look in Sweetie Belle's Room and Scootaloo's room, they're both empty! The other Skarloey Engines wake up to find their friends gone, then they wake up Thomas, Twilight, and their Team and tell them that the CMC are gone! So, Thomas, Twilight, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie, Sky and the Skarloey Engines begin to search for the CMC. Then later, Thomas and Twilight contacts the Autobots, a few of their allies and the Magic School Bus Gang to help out as well. So, when the Autobots partner up with the team, Bumble Bee, James, Rarity, Ironhide, Rainbow Dash, Gordon, Ratchet, Henry, Optimus Prime, Thomas, Twilight, Hiro, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and the Skarloey Engines began search for the CMC. Getting info about bullying from Optimus As the search continues, the Skarloey Engines start thinking about the stuff they saw the two bad fillies have done to their friends. Skarloey decides to get more info about bullying from Optimus Prime, so they can explain to Twilight and her friends how bad bullying can really be. Optimus explains that bullying can lower a pony's self-esteem, cause severe depression, increase anxiety, and can even drive a pony into doing irrational things. Victims of bullying tend to suffer from chronic psychological harm. (Meaning recurring depression and emotional pain.) Also that bullying itself can be considered a crime and if steps are not taken to prevent bullying, then it would be considered violating a law. And that in worst-case scenarios, victims are lead into so much unshakable depression, that they are driven to take their own lives. (In other words, commit suicide.) Skarloey lets out a gigantic gasp from hearing that. Optimus gives Skarloey a lift back to Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds to tell the others what Optimus told him. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity think the worst and fall to the floor crying their heads off. Duncan gets furious Later that day, the Skarloey Engines decide to talk to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two fillies are calm at first, but then when Twilight joins them Diamond Tiara then starts to reveal her dark while Silver Spoon reveals her mean side, then they bro-hoof each other for causing the CMC to leave. That was the final straw for Duncan, his angry side gets control, then he deploys his right side AR-15 & flame thrower and trys to shoot the bad fillies. The bullies run away scared of Duncan, luckily Princess Cadance uses her magic to clam down Duncan. Duncan then reliezes what he tried to do and heads to the Blue Moutain Quarry feeling bad for himself. Applejack goes nuts! Applejack missing her sister starts to take place, for she dosen't sleep, or eat from missing her sister. Soon her face is covered in tear stains, her mane and tail get messy and her stetson gets tattered. Then she starts going coco from sleep dervariation. Peter Sam noticies what happened to his best friend's big sister and concludes this is worst then they think so he rushes to the Blue Mountain Quarry to tell the other engines what happened to Applejack. The miner trains decide to send Willy to help out with the matter. Victor hears the news and heads to Quarry. The Skarloey Engines search themselves All the narrow gauge engines conclude that the situation is now critical! Duncan tried to kill the bullies, Applejack's gone nuts, and some think the CMC may commit suicide. So Skarloey decides it's time to take the matter in their own hands and journey out to find their friends themselves! Wheelie comes up and tells the engines he'll come along as well, so after the engines get ready they leave on a route the CMC may of gone on. and so the The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders has begun! Talking to Radar Optimus then suggests to Thomas and Twilight that they should tell Radar the Police Car about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bad deeds. So Thomas and Twilight head to the police station and talk to Radar. After they explain to the police car, and that they're worried the fillies may commit suicide, Radar decides if the CMC return or not he'll take care of the 2 bullies. Out in the world Meanwhile, James, Rarity and Bumblebee land inside the world of video games and met up Vanellope. Then, they met up with Melody and Babs Seed. They ask Vanellope, Babs Seed and Melody to help them to find the CMC and reunit them with Thomas, Twilight and their Team. They agreed. But out in a desert, the CMC have stopped in their place to rest, as they eat some of the apple food that Apple Bloom put in her saddle bags, they start to get homesick but Scootaloo reminds the others they can't go back, because of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then they jump on the scooter and wagon and set off again. Where are the Skarloey Engines?! Meanwhile, as Thomas and Twilight go to the Blue Mountain Quarry, they discovers the Skarloey Engines were gone, along Luke, Victor, and Wheelie, so they get their Team right away to find the Skarloey Engines. Meeting Buck After 2 days, The narrow gauge engines and Wheelie meet up with an old friend, Applejack and Apple Bloom's cousin Buck! When the horse asks the engines and monster truck what brings them to his place, they tell him that his cousin and her friends have ran away and his cousin Applejack's gone crazy! Buck says he galdly help them out and they all set off again on their search. In a cave Somewhere out in the desert, the CMC stop inside a cave to rest for night, then Apple Bloom reaches in her bags and pulls out a picture of her and Applejack, then a picture of her and Peter Sam. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then remember the good times they've had with Rarity, Sir Handel, Rainbow Dash, and Duncan. Soon enough all 3 fillies get really homesick, then get up on a red lump in the cave and fall asleep. Wheelie's confession Meanwhile the engines, Buck, and Wheelie have stopped to rest. Eveyone's alseep but Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Duncan, and Wheelie. As the three engines sit near their campfire Wheelie's trying to put his tent, but after he gets it up, it collaspes. Wheelie decides to give it rest and he comes up to Duncan saying tents are hard. Sir Handel asks Wheelie how can it be hard if he's an Autobot by saying "Wait, aren't you an Autobot? One of the smartest things on Earth". Wheelie then makes a confession, he never put one up before and that he feels like he's treated just like the CMC. Peter Sam asks him, what he means. Then Wheelie admits that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have made fun of him too, just because he an Autobot without weapons. Which is true because all he can do is transform into a toy monster truck. He knows how the CMC feels, because he's treated the same way. Peter Sam tells Wheelie that Dimond T and Silver Spoon just don't understand the meaning of the team "You are special" plus that he's great Autobot because he's their friend and they wouldn't want another Wheelie. The small Autobot feels better from hearing that and says "You guys are the best friends an Autobot like me could every have!" Then Wheelie falls asleep, but the engines say awake as Duncan starts to sing "Wherever you are" in Pooh's voice. Then Peter Sam and Sir Handel look up to the stars with sad looks as they miss their best friends aswell. Back at the lybrary Later the whole team and their allies all get together in the lybrary and start thinking about what to do, as Twilight sings "I've got to find a way". The Narrow gauge Engines Save the CMC Princess Celestia finds them The CMC are back! The next day, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon put in jail At the Great Talent Fair The CMC win first place/The Skarloey Engines' party Happy end Trivia *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Ash Ketchum, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracy, Dawn, Piplup, Vanellope von Schweetz, Babs Seed, Melody, Radar, Dottie the Otter, Wallace and Gromit, Buck, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheelie, Skids & Mudflap, The Magic School Bus Gang, Cheerilee, Buck (Home on the Range), Filthy Rich, Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, J.J., T.C., Hugs, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, Marshall P.F., Sharky, Mako, Mr. Great White, Willy (the train), Miner trains: Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator, Sheriff Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoons, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and the College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry), Arry and Bert were Starring in this film. *This movie is based on Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and the fanfiction story Cutie Bloom. *The songs "Where ever You Are", "Smile Smile Smile", I've Got to Find a Way", and "The Island Song (Equesodor version) are featured in this movie. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes